<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray kids one shots by strawtten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368718">Stray kids one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten'>strawtten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, One Shot, make out, one shots, reader - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids one shot, stray kids reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stray kids one-shots cause I can't commit to long stories :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray kids one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dim lights lined the busy street at night. Tall buildings loomed over everyone and you could barely see the dark sky. You never knew that the city could be this pretty even with so much commotion.</p><p>You were on your way to meet your boyfriend of 1 month. He usually works till midnight but you wanted to pull him out of his little studio. You stood in front of the JYP building and took a deep breath before coming in. You turned a corner and pushed your back against a wall. Taking out your phone you wondered if you should call him or message him. You never were a person who likes calling someone but Chan changed that. You could never get tired of his voice. So you dial his number and call him. The long drawn out rings make you fidgety, is he not going to answer?</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Uh, hey. Can you come down? I’m at the JYP building. ” </p><p>“Whu- Uh? Babe, you should’ve told me you’re coming I need to wash up.” Babe…? You still couldn't get used to him calling you that. </p><p>“Oh don’t bother I bet you look fine either way.” you giggle and hear Chan jokingly scoff at the other end of the line.</p><p>“I’ll be out in 10.”</p><p>“Kay,” you drop the call and slide the phone into your pocket. </p><p>Today you tried to dress a bit more different and it wasn't easy mustering up the confidence to wear a skin-tight sweater with some black cargo pants. You weren’t the confident type but looking pretty for Chan was something you did put effort into. You pushed your shoulder-length hair behind your ears and sighed out your anxiousness. You hear someone coming and check to look. </p><p>“Hey!” A boy with a wide frame double the size of yours comes up to you.</p><p>“Hi, sweetie.”</p><p>“Awh, I’ve missed you so much,” He says as he grabs my hand and we start walking. He wore an oversized black sweater slightly tucked into his ripped jeans. He adjusted his backpack and ruffled his hair before saying,</p><p>“So where are we going today?”</p><p>“It’s a secret,” You smile, “wait and see.” You make it into a very empty cafe and sit in a corner that has a windowsill couch. You ordered some drinks and while doing so with the corner of your eye you saw Chan looking you up and down.  When you sat down to talk He nagged you about how you always steal him away from his work then he blurted out how much fun he always has with you. How could those words not make you fall even deeper in love with him?</p><p>Once you were done with your drinks you went out for a walk. Chan lead you through corners while holding your hand until you were finally out of the city.</p><p>“Isn’t this too far from the city?” you ask.</p><p>“Nah it’s okay I’ve been here a lot, it’s really pretty here.” He stops walking and turns to you. “well obviously not as pretty as you” He laughs showing off his dimple. </p><p>“Oh my god that’s so cheesy,” you laugh and attack him with tiny punches. But sadly you're no match for the relentless tickle master Chan. </p><p>After being tickled to death you found yourself laying on the grass caged between Chan's arms. You were both out of breath and didn’t say anything. As you calmed down your breath slowed down and you could admire Chan's features. You could see his light freckles and his skin never looked so smooth. </p><p>He was still out of breath but neither of you said a word as you sat up and chan put his arms around your waist. His hands felt warm and secure and you knew at that moment that you'd replay this moment in your head forever. He pulled you up by your waist so now both of you were standing. He smiled as he pulled you closer. You took your arms from his chest to around his neck. His brown eyes only left yours at moments when he glanced at your lips. He bit his, and you couldn’t help but turn a rosy pink. </p><p>“Is this okay?” He asks. You look at his lips then to the ground and then hum in response. He tilts his head, closes his eyes and you follow.  Your lips meet and they fit together perfectly like he was made for you. You've never kissed with so much passion before but this didn’t stop you. You cupped your hand on his face and ran the other through his hair. He pulled you even closer so that you were pressed against him. Your lips pulled apart only to catch a breath and Chan went in again. His soft lips hugged yours and as chan was getting rougher he bit your lip. It caught you by surprise but you can’t lie, you liked it, a lot. You can feel him smile after and you smile back before continuing to kiss.</p><p>With you in hand chan was walking you home through the empty streets and the same dim lights lining the street. But this time it felt even more pretty, unbelievably pretty. It felt right. He felt right.</p><p>877 words</p><p>2020.01.23</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh.. yeah, that was okay I think. this note is for people who read my other fics SORRY!! I won't be continuing them anymore :(( but ill try to write more one-shots cause they're fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>